1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion device and an information processing apparatus having the device, and particularly to a photoelectric conversion device and an information processing apparatus having the device, which is applicable as an input unit of the information processing apparatus, such as a facsimile apparatus, an image reader, a digital copying machine, and an electronic black board, which reads the image information of an original in such a way so as to carry the original in contact with a primary line sensor while moving the original relative to the sensor.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, long line sensors usable in actual size systems such as photoelectric conversion devices have been developed, because image processing apparatuses, such as facsimile apparatuses and image readers, are smaller and have higher performance. Also, for purposes of smaller configuration and lower costs, a photoelectric conversion device and an information processing apparatus using the device have been proposed wherein a sensor is employed to directly detect a reflected light from the original, via a transparent spacer made of glass, without the use of actual-size fiber lens array.
FIG. 1 is a typical cross-sectional view illustrating a neighborhood around an original reading unit in an information processing apparatus, FIG. 2 is a typical cross-sectional view illustrating a wiring portion Of a photoelectric conversion device in the information processing apparatus of FIG. 1, and FIG. 3 is a perspective view of a photoelectric conversion devices (Note that each member constituting a photosensor substrate is shown in a different size between views for the purpose of easy understanding).
In each view, 1 is a photosensor substrate formed with photoelectric conversion elements and a protective layer on a glass substrate, 12 is a guide member for conveying a original, 15 is a transparent support substrate made of, for example glass, 5 is a base plate, such as a metallic frame made of Al, and 3 is a light source such as an LED array, EL, or a xenon lamp. The guide member 12 has its upper surface positioned above the sensor substrate, and is bonded to the side face of the photosensor substrate, with its height strictly adjusted with reference to the upper surface of the photosensor substrate 1. Also, 1a is a first circuit connecting part, formed of Al or Cr, 6 is a second circuit connecting part, formed by printing conductive paste, and 16 is a bonding wire made of Al or Au. Note that the base plate 5 may be a resin frame, as long as it has a higher rigidity and a stabler dimensional precision than the photoelectric conversion device.
However, the photoelectric conversion device and the information processing apparatus as described above will cause the following problem if attempting to lower costs and provide a smaller construction.
One means for achieving a lower costs and smaller construction of a photoelectric conversion device may involve reducing the width of the photosensor substrate, in other words, the width of the photosensor substrate in an original conveying direction. Herein, the lower costs can be achieved because the photosensor substrate is usually made by dividing a number of arrays consisting of photoelectric conversion elements formed on a large glass substrate, and with the smaller width of the photosensor substrate, a greater number of arrays consisting of photoelectric conversion elements can be obtained within one large substrate.
However, if the width of photosensor substrate in the original conveying direction is too small, there is a problem that the end portion of guide member 12, and a platen roller (as disposed on the photosensor substrate), for the conveyance would approach or collide with each other, causing an unfocused image or oblique running of the original.